


I'd Pick You First

by purple_dahlias_in_winter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_dahlias_in_winter/pseuds/purple_dahlias_in_winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, little, humorous drabble. Prompted by a conversation I had with my sister about relationships and inside jokes. We have a strange sense of humor. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Pick You First

"Achooo!" Sherlock Holmes noisily blows his nose into one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs. (Courtesy of mummy, of course.)

"Gesundheit." Molly Hooper smiles and looks at him. 

He smiles mischeviously and opens the square of cloth and shows her the contents. 

"Gross! Sherlock! Why would you do that?" She exclaims, wrinkling her nose. 

Sherlock lets out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh, Molly! You see worse than this at the morgue!"

"Still! Sherlock!"

"Besides, I just wanted to say that if you were a booger, I'd pick you first." He grins a toothy, lopsided smile, a humorous glint in his eye. 

Molly can't contain herself, doubles over in laughter, crossing her arms around herself, holding on to her sides. 

The other patrons of the coffee shop begin to turn around, staring at them. 

Sherlock, still smiling, gets up from his chair. He walks over to Molly, puts his arm around her shoulder helping her stand. She circles her arm around his waist and they exit the establishment, leaving the stares behind them. 

They walk into the rare London sunshine, wide smiles still on their faces. They turn to face eachother and the laughter starts anew, as they make their way back home.


End file.
